Unexpected
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: The sequel to Love in the Shadows. The threat of Charles Dark, the mad science with a robot army grows over SHIELD. But the Avengers are busy with other things, such as the wife of Steve Rogers, Agent Hill, being pregnant. This is a story about Hill being pregnant and how the Avengers try to take down Charles Dark. Will Maria be able to cope with Stark's annoyances. Steve/Maria
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria sat on the bathroom floor next to the bath, in the Stark Tower. It was a nice posh bathroom. Her back was pressed up against the white cat bath, Pepper had demanded Tony to get. Maria looked at the sink and then at her watch. Fuck this was taking a long time. Maria knew she couldn't have any. The bloody doctor had said she couldn't but here she was waiting. Waiting the two minutes, the two minutes nearly every women has to wait. It let like forever. If this turns out positive then she was going to find the doctor and beat the hell out of him. They had been back from their honeymoon for about two weeks now and Maria was five days late. She didn't really think about it until yesterday when she was cleaning out the bathroom that Steve and her shared. Anyway the honeymoon was fantastic. Steve loved Ireland and the views of the green land were amazing. He loved it and Maria knew she had picked right.

Maria felt sick as her watch started to beep, showing it was the end of the two annoying long minutes. Marie closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white plastic stick on the floor in front of her. She took a deep breath as she saw what it said.

'Great,' she said. The stick read positive. She ran a hand through her brown hair, which she really needed to cut. It was running down to her elbows now. Maria jumped as there was a banging noise on the door.

'Hey Hill! You've been in there a long time, get out. I need a bloody pee,' Tony shouted from the other side of the door.

'Tony there are other toilet's in the tower,' Maria told him.

'I'm too lazy to go to the other toilet's and this is the closest one. Now get your ass out of there,' Tony shouted banging on the door again. Maria sighed and got up. She wrapped the stick in some tissues and put it in the bin next to the toilet. She washed her hands and unlocked the door.

'Thank god,' Tony said and pushed her out of the way and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door in Maria's face.

'Your welcome,' Maria called to him. 'Idiot,' she mumbled as she turned around. She walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. No-one was around, so she went and got a glass of water. She was going to have some alcohol to drowned her worried but alcohol and a baby growing inside you didn't really mix, so water it was. Maria sat down at the kitchen island with the bottle clenched tightly in both of her hands.

A baby. A real baby. She was having a baby. SHIT! But she couldn't have kids. But didn't that happen sometimes. You can get pregnant. The doctors most have fucked up. Yeah it was the doctor's fault. They had been safe and everything. So Maria decided it was the doctors and the condom company's fault. She was going to beat the hell out of both of them. She truly was. She didn't even know if she wanted a kids. So she wasn't going to tell Steve, not just yet. She needed to tell someone though. But it wasn't going to be Steve. Maybe she could tell Coulson. He would be bouncing for joy. The kid of Captain America. Coulson would love this kid and Maria knew that. But Phil was off in a mission in Japan, ll secret and everything, Maria didn't know why he was in Japan. All secret and everything. Just s Maria was trying o think off someone else she could tell the prefect person walked in. Her heels clicked on the floor as she stepping into the kitchen, living room area.

'Have you seen Tony?' Pepper asked.

'Last time I saw I'm he was kicking me out of the bathroom so he could pee,' Maria mumbled looking down at the bottle of water in her hands. Pepper nodded and turned on her heels. She took a couple of steps and then turned on her heels again to face Maria.

'Are you ok?' Pepper asked her. Maria looked up at her and then nodded.

'Yep, I'm fine,' She said opening to water bottle and taking a drink from it. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

'I am not be a spy but I still know something is going on . Are you and Steve fighting?' Pepper asked. Maria shook her head.

'No. I'm fine,' Maria said knowing she had answered too quickly and Pepper noticed too.

'You answered too fast. Now tell me. What's wrong?' Pepper asked, sitting down next to Maria sighed. She might as well say it. Just to Pepper thought.

'Fine, I'll tell you… I'm…' Maria said her voice trailing off.

'I'm what?' Pepper said. Maria looked up at her.

'I'm pregnant,' Maria mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hi guys. I didn't say anything on the first chapter so...**

**This is the sequel to Love in the Shadows. You don't have to read that story to understand this one, but it would be nice if you did, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Also, I don't own the Avengers, I know everyone says this. I hope you like this story because it's going to be a long one,**

Chapter 2

'I'm pregnant,' Maria mumbled.

Pepper sat there shock all over her face, frozen to the chair. Maria waited a couple of seconds.

'Pepper. Breathe,' ,' Maria said. Pepper took a deep breath.

'Oh. My. God,' Pepper said blinking at Maria. She put her hands on the table for support.

'It's not a big deal Pepper,' Maria said standing up and looking through the fridge, she hadn't had breakfast. That would be bad for the baby's growth if I missed breakfast right, Maria asked herself.

'Not a big deal. You don't know who important this is,' Pepper said. She was making it too much off a big deal.

'Pepper,' Maria said pulling out a yoghurt. 'Like I said. It's not a big deal,' maria said. turning around.

'What's not a big deal?' Tony asked walking into the kitchen and living room area. Pepper opened her mouth to tell him but Maria butted in before she could say anything.

'How my birthday isn't a big deal,' Maria told Tony. Tony looked at her confused.

'Is it you birthday today, I thought it was ages away,' Tony said pouring himself a glass of scotch.

'It's six months away,' Maria said as Pepper got up and walked over to Tony.

'Why are you talking about it now?' Tony asked.

'I don't know. Some girls, like Pepper, like to plan ahead,' Maria said with a shrug. Pepper took the glass of scotch away fro Tony. She poured the scotch down the sink.

'Hey what are you doing? That's good scotch that is, Pep,' Tony moaned. Pepper glanced at him.

'Ok, going, going,' Tony said walking towards the door. 'Going… going… gone,' Tony said walking out of the room and down the corridor. Pepper turned to looked at Maria and then at the door and then back at Maria, who was eating the yoghurt as if everything was ok. Pepper rushed forward to Pepper. She pulled the brunet into a hug. Maria was shocked at the sudden physical contact, she tensed up. She placed the yoghurt on the counter and then hugged Pepper back. She hugged Pepper for about ten seconds, but that was all she could deal with. She slowly pushed the strawberry blonde haired women away from her.

'We're going to have a little baby to add to this messed up family,' Pepper smiled at the still shocked Maria. She slowly nodded.

'Yeah, sure,' Maria said slowly.

'You are keeping it aren't you?' Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow at Maria. She shrugged. Pepper stared at her in shock.

'Y-Your not going to keep it,' Pepper said, going paler by the second.

'I don't know. I need to talk to Steve first about it all,' Maria said.

'Well go talk to him then,' Pepper said taking a step back. Maria sighed.

'I can't. He's on that mission with Clint and Natasha in Miami at the moment. They'll be back soon and I'll tell him then,' Maria said sitting down on the sofa and turning to TV on. Steve had just gone back to work, Maria was going back to work tomorrow, she had given herself the day off. After everything about, finding out she had a little Captain America baby growing inside her, she had decided she could have the day off.

'Well, I'm going to go and talk to Tony, make sure he isn't drinking. He is trying to quit but I doubt that he will,' Pepper said walking over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to Tony's lab.

'Oh and Pepper,' Maria called after her. Pepper turned around with the normal sweet smile on her lips.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Don't tell anyone, not even Tony. Jarvis is ok because he is always in the room. But if you do tell anyone, I can make you feel pain you have never had' Maria said with a sweet scary smile on her face. Pepper nodded.

'Don't worry. I won't. I promise,' Pepper said and entered the elevator the doors closed and Maria gave a sound sigh. Maria looked up at the ceiling.

'And I mean it Jarvis, don't tell anyone or I'll unplug you,' Maria said.

'Don't worry Mrs Rogers, I won't tell anyone,' Jarvis said. Maria nodded and her name was Maria Hill Rogers. She liked her last name and wanted to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve walked out from the jet, they had just landed on the roof of Stark Tower. Steve took a deep breath of the fresh air.

'You sure you're ok mate?' Clint asked. Steve nodded.

'I'm fine, it will heal quickly,' Steve sad as they walked into the Stark Tower. He had a cut across his top half of his arm. It was bleeding but not that bad.

'So what's married life like then. The misses driving you crazy,' Clint said with a chuckle as they climbed into the elevator. Natasha lightly smacked the back of Clint's head for the comment.

'I think I'm driving her crazy,' Steve mumbled as the elevator started to move. Clint chuckled.

'She's the in in the relationship and you're the girl right,' Clint said and with that Natasha smacked the back of his head a lot hard that time. Steve smiled at the two off them and watched the elevator go to the shared kitchen and living room. When they walked out Maria was sat on the sofa with Bruce, deep in conversation.

'I thought you were at work?' Steve said. Maria and Bruce looked up and Maria shrugged.

'I gave myself the day off,' Maria said looking back at Bruce. She had decided she would tell Steve later when he hadn't just come back from a mission. She had nearly told Bruce but the three coming back from the mission had stopped her. Maria looked up noticing the red blood her husband's arm.

'What happen to you?' Maria asked coolly.

'Oh it's not a big deal, one of the wired robots cut my arm. It'll heal soon,' Steve said walking over to Maria and sat down next to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Natasha and Clint went into the open kitchen, grabbing a drink. The rest of the day was just sitting around in the Stark owe with the occasionally Tony Stark wondering in complaining how an experiment blew up in his face.

Maria sat on the massive king size bed, waiting for Steve to come out of the shower. He was taking forever, he always did, or maybe it was just because Maria needed to tell him something that made it seem like Steve was taking a long time. Finally the door to the bathroom opened and Steve walked out, followed by a cloud of hot steam. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. His blond hair plastered to his head from the water. Droplets of water rolled down his pretty toned chest. Maria looked down to hide her face. God he was fit, Maria thought. Steve walked into the walking wardrobe to get dressed for bed.

'Hey babe,' Maria called to him.

'Yeah,' Steve said as he pulled on some boxers. Maria took a deep breath.

'I did a pregnancy test this morning and it came out positive,' Maria said without taking a breath. The noise of Steve drying her hair with the towel in the walking wardrobe stopped suddenly. It was silent. Nothing. Not a word.

'Yeah I know, I thought I couldn't get pregnant. Don't worry though I'm going to go beat the hell out of the doctor and the condom company,' Maria said trying to lighten the mood. Still nothing. Oh god a baby, Steve thought. A baby, he didn't think they would be ever talking about having a baby until a long time, let alone Maria getting pregnant. She couldn't get pregnant, but here she was, telling him they were having a baby.

'Steve?' Maria said getting up off the bed. Steve slowly turned around and walked slowly out of the walking wardrobe. Steve's head popped out from the room and looked at Maria, with wide eyes and shock all over his face. Maria smiled weakly at him. Steve came out from the wardrobe, only wearing a pair of white boxers.

'Y-Y-You're p-p-pregnant?' Steve stuttered. Maria nodded. 'With a b-b-baby?' Steve asked. Maria sighed and rolled her eyes.

'No you idiot with a dog,' Maria said. Steve stilled shocked didn't take it in. Maria sighed and walked towards Steve.

'Steve, were having a baby,' Maria said putting her hands on both off Steve's cheeks. Steve looked at her then at her stomach then back at her.

'Oh my. A baby,' that was all Steve managed to say. Steve picked aria up by the waist and spun her around. He kissed her and then put her back down.

'are you sure it's mine?' Steve asked before he could stop himself. Maria pulled away from him, glaring at him.

'What? You think I cheated on you?' Maria snapped. Steve shook his head.

'No, no, no. I didn't mean to-' Steve started to say but Maria turned and walked out of the room. Steve ran after her.

'Maria I didn't mean to say it,' Steve said as followed her into the opened kitchen. Oh great, Steve thought as he saw that everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Maria stormed into the kitchen.

'I can't believe you,' Maria whispered angrily at Steve. The lights were off and everyone was watching a movie. Maria grabbed the bottle of wine, but then put it back, remembering she had a baby growing inside of her. She glared at Steve, who smiled at her apologetically.

'I didn't mean to say it, it just came out,' Steve said a little too loud. The lights flicked on and everyone was staring at the two of them. Maria ignored them, glaring at Steve she put her hands on her hips. Steve was thankful she didn't have her gun on her, or he would be dead right now.

'But you still said it didn't you,' Maria snapped loudly at him.

'What have you done this time Rogers,' Tony said from his seat next to pepper.

'Stay out of this Stark,' Steve told him and also releasing that he was only wearing his boxers. Steve cheek's turned a deep red.

'You thought I cheated on you, who would I cheat with?' Maria said, more calmly then before. Steve glanced up at Tony. Tony looked at him and then at Maria, he slowly tried to shrink into the sofa. Maria looked at Tony and then back at Steve. Maria clicked her tongue and turned around, going to the fridge.

'I'm sorry,' Steve mumbled.

'First married argument,' Stark said with a smirk. Maria slowly turned and looked over to him, Tony's smirk vanished in a second.

'I will punch you in the face and this time I have two fist,' Maria said. Tony cringed away.

'I'll get the camera,' Clint said, with a grin form the loveseat next to Natasha. Maria took a deep breath and rubbed her face with both of her hands. She looked up at Steve, who looked at her apologetically.

'You know I love you Steve,' Maria said and Steve nodded. 'Then why did you thing I slept with Stark. Come on the guy is an idiot, an asshole.' Maria said gesturing to Tony.

'Hey!' Tony protested but the look Pepper was giving him was that Maria was right. Steve took a step forward.

'I'm sorry,' Steve said. Maria stepped forward and hugged him. 'I love you too by the way,' Steve mumbled. She pulled back a little and kissed Steve on the lips. Clint made a gagging noise from behind them.

'Friend Steve, why were you and Lady Maria fighting?' Thor asked. Steve looked at Maria, seeing if she wanted to tell them. She turned to look at the group.

'We found some of Tony's boxers in our room and Steve knowing that they weren't his thought I was cheating on him,' Maria said simply. Natasha raised an eyebrow, but Maria was too good to get noticed lying. Everyone then turned to look at Tony.

'Why were your boxers in their room?' Pepper asked her voice calm. Tony looked at them all and shook his head.

'My boxers weren't in their room. No, no,' Tony said shaking his head. Pepper glared at her then turned to look at Maria. She smiled at Pepper and Pepper realized what had happened.

'You disgusting Tony,' Pepper said picking up the remote and playing the film again. The lights went out and the situation was dropped. Maria turned to look at Steve, who was looking at her in confusion. She took his hand in hers.

'I need to talk to you,' Maria whispered only so Steve could hear her. She pulled him out of the room and down the corridor and up the stairs to their room one floor up.

**So next chapter is up, what did you think. Good or not? Thanks for everyone how has followed and to those of you who have review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria and Steve both walked up the stairs, Maria not saying anything. Maria opened the door to their bedroom. She walked over tot he bed and sat down on the bed. She turned face Steve, who was stood in the doorway. She gesture him to come over. He study her for a minute and then he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

'Steve… Do… Do you want to have this baby?' She asked him. Steve looked at her and blinked.

'What?' Steve asked her dumbly. Maria sighed.

'The thing is, I have no idea how to raise a kid. Kids just don't like me,' Maria said. Steve thought about what she was saying then slowly took her hands into his, ignoring when she tensed but a little. She slowly relaxed again though.

'Our child will love you,' Steve told her. Maria didn't look convinced. Maria pulled a face at him. She didn't know anything about kids. She defiantly couldn't raise them, she just didn't know what to do.

'I won't be able to work for ages thought,' Maria said. Steve chuckled a little bit then smiled at her.

'That will be good, your always at work and I can never get you away from it,' Steve said. Maria smiled.

'I'll get really big and fat,' Maria told him. Steve sighed and pulled her into a hug.

'The more of you to love,' Steve said back to her. Maria laughed at him and pulled away.

'A little too cheesy,' Maria stated. Steve shrugged with a smile on his face. 'Are you sure you want one?' Maria asked. 'I mean we just got married.' Steve thought it over for about a second but looked at her with a smiled.

'I want to keep it, but if you don't want to then…' Steve trailed off. Maria shook her head.

'We'll keep it then,' Maria said simply.

'You sure?' Steve didn't want to make Maria think she had to keep it because he wanted to, she was the one who had to carry it and give birth and everything. Maria nodded.

'Yeah, it's going to be fun having a little Captain America running around the tower, destroying the place with his cardboard shield,' Maria said with a laugh. Steve smiled at the mentally image of a toddle running into Tony's lab and messing his lab up.

'So you think it will be a boy then?' Steve asked her. Maria shrugged, crossing her legs and turning to face Steve.

'I don't know. I don't care what the sex it. He or she just had to be healthy and amazingly cool and strong,' Maria said. Steve chuckled at her.

'Yeah it had to be cute too, and super cool' Steve said.

'You're such an idiot,' Maria said hitting him on the shoulder. Steve grinned stupidly making Maria laugh.

'Oh I'm the idiot,' Steve said. 'WE found some of Tony's boxers in our room, seriously. That's a crap lie,' Steve said, pulling her close.

'I'll like to see you do better,' Maria said. 'Plus they all still believed me and we talking about Natasha and Clint here, trained spy's. I got to train them better though,' Maria stated. Maria pushed Steve down to lay on the bed. Maria climbed on top of him.

'You're still an idiot,' Maria said, looking down at Steve.

'Yeah, but I'm your idiot,' Steve smirked up at her, while she leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I will update another chapter too, just to make up for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria woke to the rising sun shining through the gap in the curtains where they hadn't been shut properly. Maria blinked and then looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

7:13 am

Maria sighed and pulled herself up from the bed. Steve was flat out on his stomach, his mouth opened a little bit.

'Charming,' Maria said to herself. She slowly walked over to the chair and pulled her cat suit up off it. She slipped it on and zipper it up. She looked at Steve with a smile. She walked over to the desk. Her gun lay on top. She picked it up and up it in its holder. She grabbed her taser as well. She pulled on her boots and then turned on her heels, heading out of the room. She walked out into their living room and then down the stairs to the shared kitchen and living room area.

She walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. Not having being pregnant before she had no clue in what she could and couldn't drink or eat. So water was he only safe option. Natasha and Clint were sat at the kitchen island.

'Don't you want coffee?' Natasha asked. Maria shook her head.

'No, I'm fine with water,' Maria said holding up her water bottle. She grabbed a slice of toast to eat for her breakfast. When the three of them had had breakfast they made their way up to the roof. The roof had their jet on and climbed in, heading of SHIELD helicarrier. When they got there Maria separated from Natasha and Clint and went to find Fury. Darcy came walking down the corridor, as always she had a cup of coffee in her hand and Maria's tablet.

'Good morning Agent Hill,' Darcy sad, handing Maria her tablet and the cup of coffee.

'Thanks,' Maria replied turning the tablet on and taking one sip of the coffee.

'Director Fury is in the command room at the moment, Agent Coulson has reported about the secret mission and says everything is going smoothly and wishes you and Steve the best,' Darcy told her as they walked down the corridor. 'Plus Agent Wilson is on deck and had a new gun for you if you would like it,' Darcy finished. Maria nodded.

'Oh, and there are some filed on your desk to get you up to date on what's happening since you got back from your honeymoon,' Darcy added. 'Did you have a good honeymoon with Steve?' Darcy asked.

'Oh it was great thank you,' Maria told her turning left deciding to get to her office to read the files.

'I bet it was,' Darcy smirked. Maria looked at her and Darcy shut up. Maria nodded a goodbye and walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. Maria put the still filled cup of coffee in the bin. Maria walked over to her desk and sat down. She opened the file that was on her desk and read it.

Apparently some guy in South West America, is trying to build a robot army, like always. He goes by the name of Charles Dark. The file was just made, it was what Steve, Clint and Natasha were working on. They had to go and look around the said place where this Charles was. They ran into some mad robots and couldn't fight them all off. Charles had moved on by now and was on the run. He'll make an appearance soon thought. That's what Maria thought. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall an hour had passed. Bored of being stuck in her office Maria got up and walked out her office and down the corridor to find Fury. He was stood at his usual place, watching over his little Agents. Maria walked over and stood next to him.

'Had a day off yesterday I see Hill,' Fury said. Maria nodded. She knew this was coming.

'Yes sir I did. I'm sorry about that, I got caught up in personal issues,' she told the man.

'Will this personal issues affect your work?' Fury asked. Maria hesitated a it.

'Not at the moment sir,' was the best she could come up with. She stood behind Fury tall and strong, her shoulders pushed back. Fury turned and looked at her.

'Should I be worried over this personal issue?' Fury asked. She shook her head.

'There's nothing to worry about sir,' Maria told him. her face emotionless. Some of the Agents had turned away from their computer screens to look at Fury and Hill. Fury nodded.

'Try keep it out of work,' Fury said and then turned back around. The Agents watching suddenly went back to what they were doing. Maria took a deep breath.

'Sir, I'm afraid I won't be able to do that and it will affect my work later on,' Maria said. Fury turned on his heels and looked at Maria. He could tell something was wrong now because Maria had broken her play it cool act. Fury raised an eyebrow.

'Follow me,' Fury said and walked out of the room, Maria following him. They walked down the corridor a bit and then Fury turned to look at Agent Hill.

'What's wrong? It better not be Rogers,' Fury said looking like he was going to kill Steve because he was making his top Agent go funny.

'I'm pregnant sir,' Maria said to him, Fury stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at his best Agent.

'Well congratulations to you and Captain Rogers,' Fury said a little smile on his face. Maria nodded.

'Thank you sir, but I'm staying at work as long as I can,' Maria told him.

'I knew you were going to say that, now back to work then,' Fury said and walked back to the command room. Hill followed him down the corridor to the command room, ready to take on the long day.

The rest of the Avengers were round the helicarrier at about 12 o'clock but Maria had only seen Clint. She walked down the corridor, tapping away at her tablet. She looked up to see Steve walked up to her. She shook her head and Steve back away a little, letting her pass. He smiled as he watched her go off in the other direction, still tapping away quickly on her tablet. She turned around the corner and was gone from his sight. He sighed and carried on walking. He never got to talk to her at work, when she was in agent Hill mode.

Maria got back to the tower at around 10 at night. She had gotten dropped off by one of the other pilots, seen as Natasha and Clint had gone back to the Stark Tower earlier. Tony was sat at the kitchen island with Pepper, who was writing on some paper, file scattered on the table. Bruce was sat on the sofa with a book, his glasses edging their way down his nose. Thor was sat on the sofa with the TV remote in his hands trying to get the TV to changed channels, failing badly at it. Steve was stood out on the balcony looking down at New York.

'Hey, Cap get in here. We have something to tell everyone remember!' Maria shouted, making everyone in the room jump.

'Good way to make everyone know your home,' Tony mumbled. Steve turned quickly and smiled when his eyes landed on Maria. He walked inside the room.

'Are you ok?' Steve said with a smile.

'Yep, I'm fine. I told Fury about it,' Maria said. Steve eyes widened.

'And?' Steve asked. Maria looked sad.

'I think you should hide,' Maria mumbled, Steve's face dropped and he looked very sad. Maria then smiled.

'It's so easy to fool you seriously. H**e** took it surprisingly well,' Maria told him.

'Oh… good,' Steve breathed and then hugged her.

'Ok, you gunna fucking tell us because your keeping us all on edge here,' Tony said. Pepper smiled.

'I already know,' Pepper said acting smug. Tony looked at her then at Steve and Maria.

'You have to tell us now,' Tony said.

'Maria's pregnant,' Steve said.

**So, two updates in one night. How was it. They have told the team, yay exciting. Action will come soon. in the next couple of chapters, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. Action in this one. **

Chapter 6

'Maria's pregnant,' Steve said. Everyone said something at the same time.

'What?!' Natasha said form the kitchen.

'I thought you couldn't get pregnant,' Clint stated.

'Lady Maria, Warrior Steve, I'm so happy for the two of you,' Thor boomed.

'Oh great, I'm definitely going to get beaten up now, with Maria having messed up hormones,' Tony said.

'Congrats you two,' Bruce said. Maria smiled at them all.

'Clint, that's what I thought,' Maria said. Tony burst out laughing and everyone turned to looked at the genius.

'Steve's swimmers that good,' Tony giggled. Pepper hit him on the arm while Steve blushed a deep red.

'Watch it Stark, Maria's gunna kill you,' Clint said in warning as Maria turned to glare at Tony. He smirk. Maria took a step forward.

'Boom,' Maria said jumping forward, making the genius jump in his chair. Everyone laughed as Tony tried to care is fast heart beat down.

'Well, that settles it. Capsicle is no longer a virgin then,' Tony said after he had regain himself. Steve blushed an even deeper red.

'Erm… I don't feel comfortable talking about this,' Steve said.

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since everyone found out about Maria being pregnant and by now Maria had had enough of Pepper. Pepper had dragged her to so many shops for baby clothes and baby toys and baby cots and baby wallpaper and baby this and baby that. Maria wanted to punch someone in the face, that someone being Tony, as always. But Steve had teached her to use the punching bag to get her angry out and she had put a picture of Tony's face on it.

She was six weeks pregnant now, but you wouldn't even tell she was pregnant, no signs showing, nothing. Maria sat in the kitchen with her hands on the counter, watching the TV in the living room. It was about 6 o'clock at night and she had just got back from a stressful day at work. Which involved her shouting at one of the young Agents for taking her food and then shouting at another young Agent for bombing a hole in the helicarrier which was being fixed right now. Steve was sat next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. The rest of the Avengers where around the room, doing whatever they were doing.

'Sir, Director Fury is on the line,' Jarvis called out. Tony sighed.

'Let him through, I have nothing better to do,' Tony said putting his tablet on the sofa next to him Fury's face popped up on the TV screen.

'What's up eye patch?' Tony asked with a smirk. Fury glared at Tony with his one good eye.

'Charles Dark,' Fury said. Steve, Natasha and Clint all glance up at each other. 'He was spotted in North West America. He suspect he is building an robot army. Get there and take him down. By any force you can,'

'Aye Aye Cpatain,' Tony said, starting to hum the spongebob square pants theme tune. Maria saw Fury roll his eye and then the screen went black. Everyone jumped up, including Maria.

'Oh no, your not going,' Steve said. Maria glared at him.

'You really want to try and stop me soldier,' Maria said strongly, raising an eyebrow. Steve looked at her in concern.

'Do you really think that-' Steve began but Maria interrupted him.

'I'm going and it's final,' Maria said and walked out of the room following Bruce and Natasha up to the roof. The three Agents were still in there uniform, having just got back from work. They all got ready and entered the jet. Clint and Natasha driving and everyone else in the back, with Tony in his suit leaning the away.

Steve sat next to Maria, his shield in his hands, while Maria check she had two guns and her knife. Bruce sat opposite them, looking very calm and he also looked very bored. Thor sat next to next to him turning his hammer around in his hands. Tony was busy being Iron Man, spinning around in circled in front of the jet, laughing to himself and talking about how he could fly.

'You sure you want to do this?' Steve asked Maria. She loaded her gun with a click and then looked at Steve.

'I'm only six weeks pregnant Steve, I can still kick butt,' Maria said, earning a chuckle from Clint in the front. Steve nodded and leaned back. He wanted to hug her but he knew she was in Agent Hill mode and she would probable shoot him if he did.

When they got to the place where Charles had been spotted, it was snowing. They were somewhere on the border of Canada. It was a little cold. The place where Charles had been seen was a factory. There were loud banging noises coming from inside the factory. Tony landed down in the snow, next them.

'So, It think we go in there and like Eye patch said, take him out. Blow all the shit up,' Tony said looking over to Steve.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but Stark right,' the Captain said. Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed her gun from her hip. The Avengers, plus Agent Hill walked toward the factory, they all had their weapons out at the ready. Bruce staying at the back of the group, not knowing if the Hulk was really needed.

;Stark, if you will,' Captain said and gestured to the locked door. Tony held up his hand and fired at the door. It flew off its hinges and landed on the floor in pieces.

'Sweet,' Clint said. There were men with guns and worked working on the robots, some of the robots where already made and walking around. They looked like real humans but they were made out of metal and making some wired beeping noises. The men started to shoot at the group. Tony flew off into the massive open room, firing at the robots. Thor started smashing the machines that where making the robots. Steve nodded to Bruce who then got suited up and started to help Thor, while the three assassins started firing their weapons at the men with guns.

Natasha ducked down behind one of the machine and reloaded her gun. One of the robots was walking towards her. She fired at it but the bullet just bounced off it. She jumped up and kick the unfinished robot in the chest. It stumbled back and landed on its back. It started to make beeping noises again. Natasha pulled her gun out and fired at the robots red eyes. She then pulled the wire that were sticking out the side of its head. The robot shook and then powered down. The lights for his eyes turned from red to black, showing the robot was now off line.

Clint hit one of the guys around the head with his bow. Clint span around, pulling out an arrow from his back and stabbed it into the guys chest. The guy fell back and Clint kept hold off the arrow as the guy fell, he loaded his bow and turned to firer at the other men.

Steve was staying close to Maria but she kept moving further away from him. She fired at the guys. Steve looked over to her. She was fine, Steve thought as he held his shield up to stop a bullet from hitting him and punching the guy in the face. He rolled and then jumped up and gripped one of the robot and pulling its head off. It was definitely off line. He took a deep breath as the Hulk came running passed, he punched the man in front of Maria into the wall. Maria stood there looking up at the Hulk. He grunted and turned around to smash another robot, flat to the ground. Maria looked over to Steve, he looked back at her. She broke the eye contact to punch one of the guys in the face. She gripped his leg and clicked it, making the man scream out in pain.

Tony flew over everyone's head, firing down at the robots.

'J, do you see Dark anywhere?' Tony asked.

'No sir, He isn't in this room,' Jarvis replied. Tony over and fired at one of the men.

'J, find the main power system that has to be the thing keeping the robots up and fighting,' Tony said. Jarvis showed Tony the map of the factory. The main power system was in the a room at the back. Tony flew out through the window at the top of the roof and flew to the said room at the back of the factory. He landed down and found Charles stood in the room. He was typing fast on one of the computer keyboards.

'Give it up Charles, you not going to win,' Tony said holding up both of his hands ready to fire at the man. Charles chuckled.

'Oh really,' Charles said. 'I doubt that, I will win and you will see,' Charles said and then hit the enter button. The computer started to flash and the words popped up on the screen.

SELF_DISTRUCT

Tony fired at Charles but Charles was already out of the door and running out of the building.

'Fuck,' Tony said as the computer started to count down from 30 seconds.

'Guy, the place is rigged to blow in under 30 second. EVERYONE OUT!' Tony shouted down the comm. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and then looked at the door. They all started to run.

Something grabbed hold of Maria's ankle. She turned around and kicked the robots hand away from her. She then turned and ran towards the door. She was ages away. There was a crash and Tony flew in, he grabbed hold of her and flew out the door. He had just got a metre away from it when

BOOM!

They were all sent flying through the air. Maria slipped out of Tony's grip as the blast blew them forward. They all landed in the snow.

'Fuck that hurt,' Clint mumbled and rolled over. He fell off the branch he had been on and landed on the floor with a thud. Clint rubbed the back of his head, he had blood on his hands. He had a massive cut on his right leg. Clint put his hand over the wound and pressed down, trying to stop the bleeding. Natasha was slowly moving next to him. She sat up and had a cut on her forehead but that was it. She had her eyes close though.

'Tasha? Clint asked. She nodded.

'I'm fine,' she said opening her eyes. There was a groan to the right of them and Bruce was slowly waking up. Natasha got up and walked over to him. He was fine, no cuts, nothing.

'You ok Bruce?' Natasha asked. He coughed and slowly sat up.

'Yep, I'm fine,' Bruce said opening his eyes and rubbing her face with both of his hands. 'The Hulk broke my fall,' He said and looked around. He couldn't see any off the other Avengers. The factory was blown up, pieced of the factory slowly drifted down onto the floor. Little fires were still burning where the full building use to be standing.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain. The three of them jumped and looked around. Bruce clabbered up to stand and Natasha helped Clint get up. They ran to where the cry had come from. Well Bruce and Natasha did, Clint slowly limped hi way over. They found Maria on the floor in the snow, the snow around her though had turned a deep red colour from the blood. She was curled up into a bowl. Bruce rolled her over.

'Shush, Maria. It's going to be ok,' Bruce said, staying calm. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She was bleeding from her chest and was losing too much blood. Bruce put his hands over the part she was bleeding from, just below her neck.

'Where's Steve?' Bruce asked. Natasha looked around, trying to find him. Clint came limping over and sat down on the other side of Maria, he grunt in pain.

'How can I help?' Clint asked Bruce. Just then Maria started to have a fit.

'You can grab her legs,' Bruce said. Clint grabbed hold of Maria legs telling to hold her still. Maria's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She slowly stopped and laid still. Bruce check if she was breathing, which she was.

'Found Steve,' Natasha called out to them. She leaned down and tried to wake him. There was a grunt from above. She looked up and saw Tony dangling from the tree. His foot caught and tangled up in the tree's branches and vines. Natasha would have laughed but being in this situation she didn't. Tony looked up at his trapped foot, his arms dangling down below his head. He lifted one of his hands and fired at the vines twice. He fell to the floor and landed in the snow face first with a grunt. The suit opened up and Tony rolled out of it with a cry of pain. He had blood on his right arm and a massive cut, from where his suit had been pushed in, on his stomach that was bleeding badly. Natasha walked over to him and put her hand over the deep cut. Tony had his eyes squeezed shut.

'Fuck that kills,' Tony grunted.

'Just stay still for a but,' Natasha said looking up to see Thor walking towards them both.

'Dark… He got away. He was the one that blew up the factor,' Tony said through gritted teeth.

'Why would you blow up your own robot's?' Natasha asked but before Tony could answer Bruce shouted out.

'We need to get back into the jet and get to SHIELD helicarrier!' Bruce shouted. Thor helped Tony get up.

'Steve?' Natasha asked, hitting Steve on the cheek.

'Steve!' she shouted in his ear.

'Huh, yeah, what?' Steve said sitting bolt up right. He groaned and rubbed his face.

'What happened?' Steve asked as Tony and Thor climbed into the jet.

'The factory blew up,' Clint said simply. Steve looked over to where Clint was trying to stand up again.

'Thor come help me!' Clint called out to Thor, to help him get up. Maria had passed out and her breathing was uneven. Steve looked over to them and realised it was Maria who was lying in the snow, covered in blood.

'Maria!' Steve shouted climbing up to stand and running over to her.

'Is she ok?' Steve asked quickly to Bruce, kneeling down next to Maria.

'Erm… We need to get her to the SHIELD helicarrier, Bruce said. Steve carefully picked Maria up and carried her onto the jet. Thor helped Clint up and they climbed into the jet, followed by Bruce and Natasha.

**So, I'm sorry that it took me ages to get this chapter up. I know. But I was trying to make it prefect, I don't know. Hope you liked it, please review, it would make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony was laying on the hospital bed having his stomach stitched up by the fit nurse and Clint was sat on the other hospital bed having his leg clean up. Steve was pacing across the room, his hands behind his back. Tears in his eyes which he was trying to force back.

'Steve your making my head spin, please stop pacing,' Tony said Bruce looked at him.

'If it was Pepper in there, pregnant, then you would be doing to same thing,' Bruce said. Tony then shut up and looked at the floor while a doctor bandaged his stomach. The door suddenly open. Steve's head snapped up from looking at the ground. The doctor walked in he had blonde curly hair with bright green eyes.

'Hello, I'm Doctor Cooper,' he said with a strong British accent. He looked at Steve.

'How is she?' Steve asked, straight away not letting the doctor talk.

'She is stable and is sleeping at the moment. She had a deep cut wound on her chest and a mild concussion from the explosion, but she will be fine with some rest. She was just fair enough from it that she didn't die,' Doctor Cooped said. Steve nodded and looked over to Tony.

'An the baby?' Steve asked turning back to the doctor. The doctor smiled.

'It's fine,' the doctor said. 'You cane came and see Maria. She can go home whenever she wanted,' he said and the left the room. Steve turned to Tony, who was watching the very fit burnet nurse bandage him up.

'Thanks,' Steve said. Tony looked up and smirked.

'Oh it was nothing,' Tony said. Steve smiled and then turned and left the room. Steve walked into the room Maria was in to see she fast asleep on the hospital bed, still in her cat suit. It was zipped down to her waist, to show Maria's chest which was bandages up. Steve walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed. He held her right hand in his hand and he made circles over her stomach with his other hand. Maria smiled in her sleep. Steve smiled and kissed her four head A couple of minutes later Maria' eyes flicked and she looked around the room. She notice Steve and smiled and then her eyes shot wide open.

'What happened?' She asked quickly.

'Everything's fine. The factory was blown up by Charles, Tony grabbed you just before it blew up with you inside it. You have a chest wound but everything is fine and the baby is too, well I wouldn't say it's a baby yet but still,' Steve told her. He kissed her on the lips. She nodded.

'Great, now Stark's going to get all cocky,' Maria said leaning back into the hospital bed, while Steve chuckled. 'So when, can I get out of this place?' Maria said.

'Doctor Copper said you can leave whenever you want,' Steve told her. Maria smiled.

'Oh good, now let's go,' Maria said sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed onto the floor. Steve raised an eyebrow.

'Are you sure?' Steve asked. Mara just looked at him. Steve raised his hands up in surrender.

'Fine,' Steve said helping her get up, she took Steve's leather jacket off him and put it on herself. It was way too big for her but she didn't care. She zipped it, not bothering to zip up her cats suit and then walked out of the room with Steve's hand in her. Maria winced a little from the pain in her chest but hid it perfectly.

Everyone else was waking for them on the jet, Tony laying on the floor of the jet because his stomach hurt. They all climbed out of the jet and walked into the Stark Tower. Maria straight away went to bed with Steve following her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Week seven

Steve woke up to a gagging noise. He sat bolt up and looked around the room. Maria was gone from the bed. It was 5:30 in the morning. Steve rubbed his eyes and saw the light was on in the bathroom. There was another gagging noise.

'Maria?' Steve asked, slowly getting up. There was a groan from the bathroom. Steve walked over to the door and knocked.

'Honey, can I come in?' Steve asked, not getting response, just another gagging noise. Steve slowly open the door and found Maria on the floor next to the toilet, throwing up in it. Steve rushed over to her and rubbed circles on her back, holding back her hair.

'You ok?' Steve asked. Maria looked up at him.

'Do I look ok to you, Maria snapped, flushing the toilet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got up to brush her teeth. Steve helped her up. She brushed her teeth and then turned around at Steve

'Are you alright?' Steve asked. Mara shook her head, she sighed deeply.

'Bloody baby, making me want to throw up,' Maria mumbled walking out of the bathroom. She walked out of their room and down the stairs. Steve followed her, pulling a T-shirt on himself and getting one for Maria, who was only wearing a black bra and black nickers. Steve pulled it on her as they walked to the kitchen. Natasha and Clint were already up and sat on the kitchen island. Tony was laying on the sofa in only his boxers, watching the TV. He looked up at the two off them and walked in. He grinned.

'So, how's life? Maria you're glowing,' Tony said with a grin. Maria glared at her.

'That's sweat, you throw up all morning and you'll look like this,' Maria mumbled.

'I have when I've been drunk,' Tony said, acting as if they were just chatting.

'Shut up Stark,' Maria grumbled.

'Grumpy hormone then I take it,' Tony mumbled turning back to look at the TV again.

'Yeah, it'll be angry hormone if you don't stop bloody talking,' Maria said, sitting down next to Clint at the kitchen island. Maria sighed.

'What do you want to eat love?' Steve asked her.

'Nothing, if I eat anything I'll just throw it back up,' Maria said.

'Thanks,' Clint said, putting his spoon in his bowl of half eaten cereal and pushing it away from him.

'Your welcome,' Maria snapped and then sighed again, putting her head in her hands. Steve smiled at her while getting a cup of coffee.

'I need to go pee… Again,' Maria mumbled jumping off the stool and then went to the bathroom.

'Thanks again,' Clint said pouring his orange juice away down the sink.

'Again, your welcome,' Maria called back to him while she walked down the corridor to the bathroom, slowly because of her chest.

'Right, might as well go to SHIELD, seen as I've finished breakfast,' Clint mumbled getting up and walking out of the room. Natasha nodded at Steve and then followed Clint out the door and down the corridor.

'You coming Hill?' Natasha asked, lightly knocking on the bathroom door, but the only reply they got was a gagging noise.

'Ok, I take that as a no,' Clint said, pointing at the door. Natasha glared at him.

'We'll tell Fury your off sick,' Natasha said and they walked off to get into the jet, which was on the roof.

* * *

Steve looked at Tony who was wide awake, his eyes fixed on the TV, not even blinking. He was watching… well Steve had no idea what the genius was watching. Something about science, Steve guessed. He took a sip of coffee, his eyes still on Tony. Tony sighed.

'I know I'm beautiful...and my chest muscles are...like fantastic, like always, but do you have to stare at me while I'm trying to watch the TV,' Tony said, not looking away from the TV. Steve blushed and turned away from Tony and looked down at his coffee. Tony moved his head to the side to look at Steve over the sofa back.

'What is it?' Tony asked with a sigh. Steve looked up and shook his head.

'Oh nothing,' Steve said with a cough. Tony sighed again and jumped up over the back of the sofa and walked over to Steve.

'Come slip,' Tony said jumping up to sit on the counter, making himself a little taller so he was eye level with the Captain. Tony liked being tall. Steve looked down at his coffee in both of his hands.

'I came from all over there,' Tony said pointing towards the sofa. 'For you not to talk to me,' Tony said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde haired man. Steve looked up at Tony, meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

'I… I just… erm… uh…I' Steve said rubbing the back of his neck. Tony sighed... again.

'Capsicle… words… in mouth… clear please,' Tony said saying it slow, acting as if Steve couldn't understand.

'Erm… I just wanted to say… thanks,' Steve mumbled, not looking at Tony.

'For what?' Tony asked dumbly, raising an eyebrow.

'For saving Maria,' Steve said. Tony nodded and smirked.

'It was nothing, just looking out for another member of the family,' Tony said jumping down from the counter.

'Is that all you wanted to talk about?' Tony asked and Steve just nodded. Tony smirked and walked back over to the sofa. He jumped over the back of it and landed on the sofa. He picked up the remote.

'And everything I said about you on the helicarrier last year, I take it back,' Steve said. Tony froze for a minute. He had pushed back all the memories of the New York battle to the back of his head, especially the little conversation the two had on the helicarrier. Tony then regain his senses and looked over to Steve, who was looking away from Tony and staring at the coffee machine.

'Yeah me too,' Tony said and turned back to the TV. There was bear footsteps on the floor and then Maria came through the door, not looking her best though. Steve put his coffee mug down and she came over to him. He pulled her into a hug even though she protested against it. She still wasn't a big fan off hugging even to Steve, but she let him. Tony looked at the two and smiled. He slowly got up and headed for the elevator, with the intention of waking Pepper up, nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 9 weeks

'Honey… we have to go to the doctor's appointment,' Steve said. Maria glared at him for the nickname Honey, while they were at SHIELD base it was either Agent Hill or Hill, not bloody honey. Maria turned back to her tablet and continued tapping away on it as she walked down the corridor. Steve followed her.

'We'll be late,' Steve said. Maria nodded.

'I know, I know,' Maria said, waving a hand. Steve looked at what she was dong. The name Charles Dark flashed on the screen before it went black and Maria turned it off. She looked over her shoulder at Steve. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

'Come on, it'll only take about an hour,' Steve told her, holding out his hand.

'About?' Mara said, but took Steve's hand. They walked hand in hand out of the SHIELD base and walked over to Steve's car.

'Tony gave you a too fast car, seriously,' Maria said. 'I'm driving you will drive like an old man.' Maria said grabbing the keys from Steve.

'I am an old man and hey give those back,' Steve said running after Maria as she sprinted to the car. Steve was much fast, with the super serum and everything, but let her get to the car first. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She laughed little and Steve kissed her on the neck a. He put her down, he might be a fast runner but he wasn't fast enough to grabbed the keys before Maria pulled them away from him. She put them behind her back.

'Maria,' Steve said warningly.

'Steve,' Maria said, throwing on his Agent Hill face and looking at him seriously. She then smiled and threw the keys in the air yelling catch to Steve. He quickly caught the keys before the started to fall back down to the ground. Maria climbed into the passenger's seat as Steve climbed into the driver's seat.

'You actually do drive like an old man,' Maria mumbled looking over to Steve with a smiled. Steve kept his eyes on the road, which made Maria laugh.

'I want to get the three of us there safely,' Steve said. Maria smiled.

'It's not even big enough yet to be classed as another person, remember only seven weeks pregnant,' Maria told him. 'Still you drive like an old man,' Maria told him. Steve smiled but kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

Maria sat on the bed, while Steve stood next to her holding her left hand in his.

'I think I drive perfectly well,' Steve said, they were still having the conversation. Maria rolled her eyes.

'Steve, dear. You drive so slow the police will have to pull you over to tell you to speed up,. You only drive fast on you bike,' Maria told him. Steve looked at her.

'Well, I feel safer on it,' Steve said. He near it was stupid to say that but he did. He could drive his bike, the whole car machine stuff flashing on the dashboard was too much for him.

'I like going fast,' Maria mumbled to herself. Steve smiled.

'Well then maybe we could go for a drive later,' Steve whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek as the door opened. A doctor walked into the room. She had her red hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had brown eyes and a warm smiled. She looked around her mid 30's.

'Hello, my names Vanessa Smith. You must be Maria Hill, Am I correct,' she said with a sweet voice.

'No, it's Maria Hill Rogers,' Maria corrected the women. She smiled and nodded.

'Ok then Maria Hill Rogers, I just want to ask you a few question and take a blood sample and do an ultrasound scan. Maria nodded.

'Righty hoe then, let's start,' the doctor looked down at her clipboard, while Maria looked at Steve and mouthed 'Righty hoe?' Steve smiled at her.

'Have you had any other children or miscarriages?' Vanessa asked. Maria shook her head.

'Nope, but the doctor last year told me that I couldn't have children,' Maria said.

'Oh, test's cane come back like that, sometimes they go wrong,' The doctor smiled. 'Nothing to worry about. Family history, any heart diseases and cancer?'

'Nope, all good,' Maria then looked at Steve 'And no for you too right?' Mara said. Steve nodded. As a kid he had been like a stick, could snap so easily. But now with the super serum everything was find. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard.

'Right, your lifestyle. What's your job? Vanessa asked her. Maria laughed and looked at Steve. The looked at them confused.

'Erm… yeah I'm an Agent,' Maria told her.

'Oh ok, is it a stressful job?' Dr Smith asked. Maria shrugged.

'Not that stressful, not all the time, ' Maria said.

'But living with Stark is,' Steve commented. The women looked confused at them again.

'I'm sorry. Did you say Stark. As in thee Tony Stark?' They both nodded.

'Tony Stark, Iron Man, dickhead. Whatever you want to call him,' Maria added. Vanessa's eyes shot wide opened.

'Your Captain America,' she said pointing at Steve with her pen. Steve blushed a little and nodded.

'Pointing is rude,' Maria mumbled.

'Oh…erm… yes sorry,' Vanessa said and regain herself. She put the clipboard on the table next to the bed. 'If it's ok, I'm going to take a blood sample,' she said picking up the needle. She placed it into Maria arm and Steve cringed at the needle as he remembered the time when he had his serum put in him. However, Maria just sat there emotionless, like she couldn't even feel it. The doctor smiled at Maria and then took the blood sample out of the room.

'How did you do that?' Steve asked. Maria looked up at him.

'Trained to take all pain,' Maria said. Steve chuckled.

'Hoe that's what your like when giving birth,' Steve said. Maria's smile dropped and she looked away. Steve notice this and leaned down to her.

'Are you ok? What's a matter?' Steve asked but Maria didn't reply seen as Dr Smith walked back into the room.

'I'm just going to take your blood pressure, just to make sure it's not too high or low,' Vanessa told Maria. She took Maria's blood pressure. When she had finished she looked at both of them.

;Your blood pressure is little high… Nothing to worry about,' she added when she got a look of concern from Steve. 'You just need to make sure you keep it down. Try not to get too stressed.' The doctor said. Maria nodded.

'I'll try,' she said rolling her eyes.

When they got back to the tower everyone but Clint and Natasha were there. The two assassins were on a mission. Maria sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

'Aww, you all right darling? How's pregnancy life going on with you?' Tony asked her. Maria glared at him.

'OH you know it's fantastic, so amazing,' Maria said.

'Remember Maria, blood pressure,' Steve said sitting down next to her. Maria took a deep breath.

'Oh blood pressure a little too high, stressed out too much,' Tony said with a smirk. Steve glared at Tony. Maria went to punch Stark but Steve grabbed his wife before she could hurt Tony and probable herself and the baby.

'Don't,' Steve said, Maria took a deep breath again and leaned into the sofa.

'Yep, do what your husband tells you to do,' Tony said looking at his phone.

'I'll do it for you,' Steve said an clenched his fist. Tony jumped back and Steve just grinned at him, leaning back into the sofa with Maria. Maria put her head on Steve's lap and her feet up on the sofa. Steve gently stroked Maria's hair as she slowly tried to fall asleep so she would be up early for work tomorrow. Steve kidded her on the forehead, his hand subconsciously place on Maria's belly, rubbing circles. Tony gagged.

'eww too much romance,' Tony said getting up and going to get himself another glass of scotch.

'You like that with Lady Pepper,' Thor said walking into the room after coming back from Asgard. Tony huffed.

'No I'm not,' Tony said downing he glass of scotch.

'Thor's right. You are,' Bruce said walking into the room behind Thor, who then sat down next to the god on the sofa.

'Shut up Stark, pregnant women trying to sleep here,' Maria called out to him, as he opened his mouth to protest against Bruce. Stark grabbed the bottle of scotch and walked to the elevator.

'Right, I'm off to my lab before an angry pregnant assassins kills me,' Tony said climbing in the elevator and going down to his lab with the bottle of scotch in his hands.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Next one will be up in two days. Please review, it will make my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 2 months and 2 weeks.

Maria woke up after she had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor after throwing up for the forth time that night. She found she was in hers and Steve's bed, his arm wrapped around her protectively. She had to admit she looked it. It was still dark as the moon shone throw the top curtains. Maria sighed and pushed herself closer to Steve. She closed her eyes and decided to try and get some more sleep before she had to get up for work. After a couple of minutes, Maria opened her eyes again after she tried to calm her worries down. She couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She closed her eyes inly to open them moments later and stare at the wall her was fast. Steve's soft snores hit her neck as they cuddle close together. She hoped she would get really sleepy and darkness would take her but that was just a wish, and wishes never came true. Her mind drifted to her appointment she had had two weeks ago. She was doing so well at keeping her blood pressure low, but having trouble keeping her food down, throwing up wasn't just a nice thing. The blood test had come back all clear, nothing to worry about. The un-normal thing was Maria couldn't stop worrying. She hadn't told Steve that she was worried about giving birth. The whole giving birth shit, she could handle, the pain and everything wasn't scaring her. It was the fact her mother had died while giving birth to her and her father had abused her for being the reason she died. Maria couldn't handle that, she knew what it was like to be the shame in her father's eyes she saw in her nightmares. She didn't want her child to grow up like that. She knew Steve wouldn't hurt their child, it was just the fact Steve would have to look at their child everyday knowing that if they hadn't been born Maria would still be alive. Maria took a slow deep breath. Maria slowly turned her head to look at Steve. He wrapped his leg around her and pulled her close.

'Steve?' Maria whispered. Steve mumbled in his sleep.

'Steve?' Maria whispered louder and hit Steve with her elbow, gently. He sat bolt up-right.

'Yeah what?' Are you ok? What's happened?' Steve said her. Maria smiled.

'Everything is fine,' Maria said and Steve sighed in relief letting his body relax while he rubbed his eyes.

'Ok good…' Steve breathed. 'Then what's a matter?' He asked. Maria pulled him back down so she could cuddled up to him.

'You see the thing is, my mother died when she gave birth to me,' Maria said to Steve. 'I know what's like to a shame to my father. I just…' Maria trailed off while she put her head on Steve's chest and looked up at him. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

'She died Steve ,' Maria said. Steve pulled her even closer.

Hey, hey, hey. It's ok baby,' Steve told her. Maria shook her head.

'No, it's not Steve,' Maria mumbled, tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

'Shhh, it's going to fine ok. You're not going to die. I won't let you die,' Steve told her. Maria looked at him. He pulled her into a kiss, she smiled a little and put her head back on his chest. 'You don' need to worry. I promise you, you won't die,' Steve told her. Maria nodded and rubbed her eyes.

'I just… I just don't want our baby growing up not knowing her mother,' Maria whispered so quietly.

'That's not going to happen. You have to trust me ok,' Steve said, rubbing her arm with his hand. She nodded.

'Sorry, I was just being silly,' Maria said. Steve shook his head.

'No you won't. If it worries you, you should tell me,' Steve said. Maria smiled at her husband. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. But her stomach had other ideas as the sickly feeling crawled its way up her throat.

'OH no,' Maria said, stumbled out of the bed and running into the bathroom. Steve quickly followed her.

'It'll be over soon,' Steve told her walking into the bathroom to hold her hair and rub her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 3 months 1 week

Steve slowly got out of bed after yesterday's mission in China with Tony, he was tired as hell. Tony had decided to hit Steve in the back with one of his replusors. Tony had said it wasn't his fault and that his replusor had gone faulty but somehow Steve didn't believe the man that had a massive grin on his face, trying not to laugh. So, Steve turned around, his anger taking over him and punched Tony in the face. He really didn't mean to. Steve just did it because he was in the moment and partly because he was annoying the fuck out of him then and Maria at home. Let's just say when they got home, Pepper wasn't happy with Steve, Maria was and things that night went well for Maria and Steve.

Maria wasn't in the room, which was odd. She would normally wake Steve up in the morning or still be asleep when Steve woke up.

Steve yawned and stretched, his back cracking. He rubbed the swore spot where Tony had hit him. He slowly pulled himself up of the bed and pulled on some blue jeans and a white top.

Steve walked out of the room and into the elevator, being too tired to take the stairs down to the shared living room and kitchen area. The elevator doors dinged open and he stepped out into the kitchen. Only Bruce, Tony and Maria were up. Bruce was sat on the sofa reading a book with Maria's feet on his lap. His glasses were slipping down his nose. She had a little baby bump that you could now clearly see if she was wearing tight clothes and you knew that she wasn't normal that size. She could still fit into her cat suit, with the help of Steve to pull her in it. Tony was crossed legged on the floor looking up at the large TV screen. He looked like he hadn't moved since last night. He had a black eye which was why there was a bag of peas next to him. He had a blanket wrapped around him and a bowl of half eaten popcorn in front of him.

'it shocks me, you stay up all night and when you do go to sleep you're the first one up Tony,' Steve said. Tony shrugged, not looking away from the TV.

'I haven't actually gone to bed since for like three days,' Tony said. blinking less than normal. Bruce looked up from his book and gave Tony a not pleased look.

'And it's not healthy to do that,' Bruce told Tony.

'Don't look at me like that Brucie. We're science bros,' Tony said. not even turning around to look at Bruce to know that he was getting the look from his science bro. Bruce sighed and looked back down at his book. Steve continued into the kitchen, he looked through the fridge to try and find something to eat.

'You had breakfast yet?' Steve asked. Maria shook her head.

'Nope, I was waiting for you,' Maria said, knowing Steve was talking to her.

'Well, would you like some?' Steve asked. Maria nodded and swung her feet off of Bruce and stood up. She leaned forward and pushed Bruce's glasses back up his nose. He smiled sheepishly at her then went back to reading. She walked over to the kitchen. She leaned around Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

'What do you want?' Steve asked Maria.

'Waffles,' Tony butted in. Steve and Maria both turned to look at the billionaire.

'He wasn't asking you,' Maria told Tony. Tony smirked turning around to look at them.

'My tower, so if you don't want to cook waffles, then get out,' Tony said then turned back around to the TV.

'He's just being prissy because you punched him in the face,' Maria mumbled to Steve and somehow Tony heard them.

'I'll have you know, my face is gorgeous and I make my money with it, plus my mind. So having my face messed up wasn't something I wanted,' Tony said. 'Now. Make some waffles for breakfast,' Tony said. Steve sighed and turned to start making waffles.

'I'll help,' Bruce said getting up from the sofa and walking over to them. Maria sat back. She wasn't a very good cook.

Six hours later, Maria walked through the elevator, she was very angry. She saw Pepper sat on the kitchen table and groan, she knew what was coming. Steve looked up from doing push ups in the corner of the room.

'You ok? Your back early,' Steve asked her. She shook her head.

'Fury sent me home, because I was shouting at one of the newbies. Fury said that I shouldn't get too stressed because of the baby and took over shouting at the kid agent,' Maria said. 'The agent was an idiot though.' Pepper jumped up and walked towards Maria. Pepper grabbed Mari's hand.

'Come on, shopping time,' Pepper said with a warm smiled. Maria groaned.

'No,' she said but it was too late she was pushed into the elevator by Pepper.

'Stay strong honey,' Steve called to her.

'I' going to die,' Maria called back to him as the elevator doors closed shut, earning a chuckle from Steve. Maria's head turned to look at Pepper.

'Pepper, I already have everything I need,' Maria told her. Pepper huffed as they walked out of the elevator.

'Trust me you haven't,' Pepper said as the climbed into the car Happy was driving.

They shopped for what felt like forever to Mari, her feet were stating to hurt and her back was killing. Happy was slowly trailing behind, checking they didn't get in danger while he kept the Paparazzi's away from them, also carrying their bags. Maria actually hadn't got any off the things she needed. The Paparazzi had gone mad when they found out that the great Captain America was getting married, so imagine how they were no when they found out that he and Maria where having a bay. They went crazy. Pepper had finished shopping for the baby and decided that she needed a new dress and that Maria should get one too. Why? Maria had no idea, but she went along with it anyway. Maria sighed as she sat in the posh changing room, waiting from Pepper to get dress. It was all cream, the walls where cream and the big comfy sofa was cream, which was in the middle of the room. Happy was stood outside, waiting for them. Maria tapped her fingers on the sofa she was laying on, with her feet propped up on the glass coffee table.

'Hey, Pepper you nearly done,' Mari called out, she was about to talk again when she felt someone come into the dressing room. She was about to turn to see who it was but a cold blade was pressed against her neck.

'Just a minute Maria,' Pepper called out. Maria was about opened her mouth to tell Pepper to run but the person behind her covered her mouth.

'Good to see you again. All pregnant and everything,' the breath hit her right ear. She slowly turned her head to see who it was, the blade still against her neck. Charles. The guy with the robots.

'Don't scream pretty one,' he whispered as he lifted his hand away from Maria's mouth. Maria glared at him.

'What are you doing here?' Maria whispered back to him. He shrugged.

'You seemed very valuable to your ear Avengers friends,' he whispered his breath hitting Maria in the face. She pulled away from him a little but his knife pressed harder against her neck. She wished Pepper would come out now. Charles eyes drifted towards Maria's stomach.

'Oh I see you are excepting then, not just a rumour from the press. I sure do love babies, it would hurt me to see it get injured,' Charles snarled at her, his voice still low so Pepper wouldn't hear him.

'You touch me, and I'll kill you,' she replied coldly. He chuckled lightly.

'What? You thing you can harm me while being pregnant, oh how funny,' Charles said.

'An agent, someone trained to kill and deal with pricks like you, plus, deputy head of SHIELD, can be very dangerous. But a pregnant agent, with crazy hormones, who is already pissed off because she was dragged around shopping. Oh my friend you should run,' Maria stated, A flash of anger crossed Charles' face, making him press the knife closer to Maria's neck. Suddenly the door to Pepper's changing room opened.

'What do you thin-' Pepper gasped when she took in the scene. Charles, unfortunate for him, took his gaze off of Maria and looked at Pepper. Maria took her chance. She grabbed the knife from Charles hand and span around to face him. She climbed over to the back off the sofa and faced Charles. He blinked, then Maria kicked him in the private area and he doubled over. Charles pulled out his gun.

'HAPPY!' Pepper shouted, very loudly.

Maria leaped forward and grabbed the gun before Charles could aim it at one of them and held it up in the air, with Charles had still on it. She stamped on Charles foot and pulled the gun away from him. He leant forward, tackling Maria. There was a gun shot which made Happy rush into the changing room. Maria bit Charles on the neck and he pulled away. The gun left in Marias hands. Charles turned to run. Maria fired at him and hit his arm but he ran out of the changing room. Happy followed him at a run. He grabbed Charles by the collar and pulled him back. Charles threw a punch at Happy's face, which he ducked under. Happy punched Charles in the cheek. Charles went stumbling backwards out of the back entrance. Happy pushed the door open a bit further so he could follow Charles, but Charles smashed his side against the other side of the door. The door hit Happy in the face.

Maria turning around to see Pepper standing there in shock. Maria then looked at her white dress a red stain on her arm. Maria quickly ran forward, dropping the gun on the floor. She grabbed hold of Pepper and glided her to the sofa. Pepper sat down. Maria pulled the white sleeve down.

'Oh thank god,' Maria let out a sigh. ;Just a flesh wound, your fine,' Maria told Pepper. Pepper nodded, still in shock. Maria got up, pulling Pepper with her and they walked out of the changing room.

Happy pulled the door opened to run Charles, but he was too quick and had made a run of it, running down the little alley way.

'Dammit,' Maria mumbled. Happy rubbed the front of his face.

'Your gunna get a bruise in the morning,' Maria said. Happy gave her a weak smile but he then threw on his serious face.

'Time to go, come on,' Happed said, gesturing for them to following him.

'Are you ok?' Maria asked Pepper. She nodded.

'Yeah, but are you?' She asked Maria. Maria gave her a sharp nod, still in Agent Hill mode. They walked across the room to the glass door.

Maria suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain and doubled over holding onto her stomach. Pepper grabbed hold of Maria.

'Maria, what's a matter?' Pepper asked quickly. Maria just shook her head and held back another cry of pain. Happy quickly picked Maria up in the bridal style.

'We need to get her to the hospital,' Happy said. They walked out of the shop, with Pepper still wearing the new dress, which the shop assistant didn't try to tell her, not with what was happening.

They got to the nearest hospital in record time. Happy helped Maria out of the car and into the hospital.

'Can we get a doctor over here,' Happy called out, while Pepper rushed over to the front desk. The women behind the counter looked up.

'She pregnant,' Pepper blurted out. The women nodded and stood up.

'Someone get this women a wheelchair,' the women behind the desk called out. Straight away a man came with a wheelchair for her. Maria sat down in it, squeezing onto Pepper's hand. Maria was rushed into a hospital room and Happy and Pepper were told to wait outside. They both sat back. A doctor came and sewed Pepper's wound up. She them pulled out her phone and dialled Steve's number.

Steve was sat on the floor of the living room doing pull-ups with Tony watching him pop up and down from the other side of the coffee table, when his phone started to ring. Steve sat up, coming back into view of Tony. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Steve, it's Pepper,' Pepper said down the phone. Steve could hear the distress in the women's voice.

'What's the matter? Are you ok? Is Maria hurt?' Steve asked quickly. Tony, Thor and Bruce all looked at Steve, wanting to know what had happened.

'It's Maria. She fought off that Charles whatever his name is. He got away but Maria's in hospital, she had pain in her stomach,' Pepper rushed out. Steve jumped up to stand, startling the other three men.

'Is she ok?' Steve asked. Pepper was quite for a minute.

'Erm.. She's in the room with the doctor, so I don't know,' Pepper said. Steve took a deep breath.

'Are you ok?' Steve asked Pepper.

'Oh, I'm fine. I got a flesh wound but that's it,' Pepper told Steve. Steve nodded.

'I'm on my way,' Steve said and hung up the phone.

'What's up?' Tony asked, as Steve walked to the elevator.

'Maria and Pepper ran into the Charles guy and Pepper got shot, but it's only a flesh wound,' Steve quickly add when the look on Tony's face broke from his mask and into pure devastation. 'But Maria's in hospital,' Steve told the others as he pressed the elevator button. They all jumped up and ran over to the elevator, and climbed in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Steve and the others ran into the hospital.

'Maria Hill Rogers, where is she?' Steve asked quickly. The receptionist looked at him.

'Are you family?' She asked him.

'Yes now where is she?' Steve asked. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the group.

'Look lady, if you don't tell my friend where she is now then I'm going to get someone to fire your ass,' Tony snapped, holding his stomach. He had to take it easy after the whole getting blown up stuff. Bruce had a hand on Tony's shoulder, mostly to make sure the genius didn't fall over. The women saw Tony Stark and quickly told them.

'She's just down the corridor, take a right and then a left and then she is there,' the women quickly told them.

'Thank you,' Steve rushed out as they made their way down the corridor, with Tony having nicked a wheelchair and rolling his way down, because of his stomach throbbing painfully.

When they made it to the said room, Pepper was sat on one of the plastic seat opposite the door while Happy was stood next to her.

'Where is she?' Steve asked, trying to calm himself down. Pepper looked up when she heard his voice.

#She is in there with the doctor, were not allowed in. I think he's just doing some tests though,' Pepper told the group. Steve nodded, but said nothing else and just looked at the hospital room door. Pepper saw Tony trailing behind them down the corridor in a wheelchair.

'I go to get one of these things, but put a powerful engine on the back of it. It's too slow,' Tony rambled to himself, filling the silence in the corridor. No one minded though. Pepper smiled at Tony as he stopped in front of her. He looked at her arm. It was bandaged up now.

'Are you ok?' Tony asked her, concern in his voice. Pepper gave him gently smile and nodded.

'I'm fine Tony,' Pepper told him. Tony smiled a little and looked at Peppers dress.

'You look great by the way,' Tony told her. Pepper looked down at what she was wearing and sighed.

'I forgot to pay for it though,' Pepper told Tony. Happy shook his head.

'In the circumstances I think you're ok with not paying,' Happy said and Pepper smiled and nodded.

After what felt like hours to Steve the door opened and a male doctor came out with Maria following behind. She didn't look too happy She was walking slowly, a hand on her stomach. Steve looked up and rushed forward to her.

'She's fine,' The doctor said before Steve could even ask. Steve sighed in relief and pulled Maria into a hug, which she did return this time. He pulled away a little, just enough so he could kiss her on the forehead but still keep her close to him.

'So everything is ok?' Steve asked her.

'No,' Maria said, glaring at the doctor.

'W-What?' Steve stuttered. Oh god no, he thought. The doctor behind him chuckled. Steve turned and raised an eyebrow at the man.

'She is only upset because I've told her to stay off work,' the doctor said 'I'm Dr Evans by the way,' he said holding out his hand so Steve could shake it.

'Steve Rogers,' Steve replied taking the hand shake.

'I have to stay off work because I get too stressed, the thing is I wasn't even at work. I was in a bloody dress shop,' Maria mumbled angrily. Pepper looked down at the floor and Tony put his hand on her shoulder. Steve smiled at Maria, then turned back to the doctor.

'So is everything ok then?' Steve asked to make sure everything actually was ok.

'She has a high blood pressure, a very high one. She was a little stressed out. She needs to relax for a while, she is putting too much strain on the baby,' Dr Evans told him. 'But other than that Maria and the baby are just fine, but you are not allowed to work anymore,' the doctor said. Steve nodded.

'Thank you,' Steve said. The doctor smiled and turned on his wheels heading down the corridor and round the corner. Maria just rolled her eyes.

'See nothing to worry about, now let's go. I hate hospitals,' Maria said. Everything reminded her off her mother and how she had died. Maria pushed the thought down and turned to look at Tony. She glared at him. 'Get out of the chair,' Maria told Tony.

'Get your own chair,' Tony said back to her. Maria raised an eyebrow at him and took a threatening step towards him. Tony jumped out of the chair and quickly hide behind Bruce, who blushed a pale red. Maria rolled herself down the corridor, not letting Steve push her, saying that she was only pregnant.

15 weeks.

For the next two weeks Maria had been stuck in the Stark Tower. Steve, Natasha and Clint were at SHIELD helicarrier again that day. Thor was back home and had left the tower few hours ago. Tony was down in his lab with Bruce nearly all the time, so Maria's only company was TV and food, after Steve had nicked her computer and hidden to somewhere so she couldn't work from home. Oh and there was Jarvis too.

Maria was sat on the sofa, her feet on the table. She was watching Jeremy Kyle show US, seen as there was nothing else on TV in the middle of the day. She watched this young man cry because the baby in the picture really was his. Pussy, Maria thought. She then smiled at the little baby and ten looked down at her stomach. She stared at it, raising an eyebrow at it.

'Don't women talk to their baby sometimes?' Maria asked out loud.

'Yes, most women do talk to their baby,' Jarvis replied.

'Wouldn't it be wired though,' Maria said looking at her baby bump. She gave a chuckled and then looked back at the TV. 'No, I'm talking to you,' Maria said, not realising she just had. She sighed and got up. She walked over to the kitchen and walked around wondering what to eat. She ended up walking back to the sofa and sitting back where she had sat without anything to eat.

After five minutes she had had enough off the woman on the TV screen shouting at her sister. She walked down to Tony's lab. Bruce was sat on the spinning stool at the desk as Tony paced around the room. Maria entered the passcode that she had threaten out of Tony to give it to her. When Maria walked in Bruce looked up and gave her a warm smile, Tony just kept pacing in front of Bruce, not realising Maria when come in.

'Urgh, I don't see the fricking problem,' Tony said, looking at the Iron Man arm on the desk. It was malfunctioning for some reason neither Tony or Bruce knew why. Bruce looked very, very bored with Tony's ranting.

'It was boring upstairs and I couldn't find anything to eat. Can I stay down here with you guys, until Steve gets back from SHIELD,' Maria said sitting down on a spiny stool next to Bruce. Tony looked , jumping back a bit when he saw Maria.

'Maria Hill needing other people, wow that's new,' Tony said with a smirk. Maria glared at him.

'Be careful. My pregnancy hormones might kick in and I might just come over there and punch you in the face,' Maria said. Tony just smirked at her and then started to pace again, rambling on about some science they were doing. Maria just didn't listen to their babbling, but it was good to have company with Steve off doing work all the time.

**Did you like this chapter? No, yes? Please tell me. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 18 weeks

Maria sat on the sofa in her back vest top, and some baggy pants. She had her feet up on Bruce's lap, who was too busy reading to even notice, and her head was on Steve's lap. He was gently stroking her hair. She had her eyes closed. It was around 7 at night and Steve had been home for about an hour. She had quickly hidden her laptop under the sofa when Jarvis said that Steve, Natasha and Clint had landed back home from SHIELD. After about three hours in the lab Maria wanted food. So she left the lab and went to the kitchen. She went on a hunt for her laptop and finally found it. It was stuffed in Steve's under wear draw. He had been clever. Maria never went in his clothes draws, but sadly she had found it. She sighed as she heard the scratching of Steve's pencil on his sketch book next to her.

Steve looked down at his wife. She had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful, he looked back at his sketch book. The TV was on but no-one in the room was watching it. Tony was busy on his phone, Clint was busy hanging upside down from the ceiling and Thor was busy making loud noises, which sounded like pans banging and falling onto the ground, in the kitchen. Thor was cooking something, and it smelt like he was burning it at the smell that was drifting over to the group. Natasha had headed off to the shooting range in the Tower. After her and Clint had had a fight in SHIELD, shouting and sometimes punching each other, Natasha needed to let off some steam. The TV kept it from being silent, that was the only reason why it was on really. Everyone too either busy and too tired in talking with each other.

Maria laid t gia laid ggvgvgvgveing silent, that was the only reason why it was on really. Everyone too either busy and too tired in talkihere, nearly falling asleep when she felt something in her stomach. She sat bolt upright, nearly banging heads with Steve if he hadn't of leaned backing time. Bruce looked up from his book, frowning a little at Maria. Maria had her hand on her stomach. Steve put down his pencil and placed his hand on Maria's back. He looked at her in concern.

'What's a matter? Are you ok?' Steve asked, the hint of concern showing in his voice. Maria shrugged.

'I don't know…' Maria said. She had read about this, but it could just be the wind and not the baby kicking. 'It's probable just wind,' Maria mumbled rubbing her baby bump. She was about to lean back down but it happened again. Bruce frowned a little. Maria looked up at him as if he knew the answer.

'The baby is kicking… I think,' Bruce said simply. Steve looked at him and then at Maria. She smiled a little, as Steve out his hand on her stomach. It felt terribly wired, but Maria let him. She put her hand next to him. A couple of seconds later the baby kicked again, hard. Steve smiled so wide. Maria smiled a little. She would never show true emotions in front of the others, but only to Steve. Clint looked at them upside down.

'Look at you two. Maria you're becoming soft,' Clint side as Smiled down at their handed. Maria's smile slowly dropped from her face and a glare was sent Clint's way. Clint just smirked at her. Maria slowly laid back down.

'See, soft,' Clint said, crossing his arms. Maria grabbed her gun that she had kept on the coffee table all day, just in case some mad man tries to come kill her. She sat up quickly and fired two shots. Two shots hitting the place where Clint's head had been mille-seconds before.

'you were saying feathers,' Tony chuckled looking down at Clint who was now on the fall in an odd shape. Steve took the gun away from Maria put it back on the coffee table. Tony looked at it and then at Maria, who looked very mad. He moved it with his foot like it was a bomb. And it fell to the fall on the other side of the coffee table, out of Maria's way.

'Just in case you don't turn on me for being annoying,' Tony mumbled. .

'No I have my fists for that Stark,' Maria said closing her eyes again, her head resting on Steve's lap.

**Hiya guys, so i know this is a short chapter but I thought it had to be in right. Anyway. Hoped you liked this chapter. Reviews would be great. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 19 weeks

Steve had gotten the day off to spend time with Maria, he hadn't thought that her day was really boring. But when it had slip from his mouth to Maria, she snapped out on him.

'MY DAY ISN'T BORING, YOU IDIOT. SUT UP!' Maria shouted They were in their bedroom,, Steve was sat on the bed while Maria paced in front of him.

'I can't believe you,' Maria snapped, a little more care this time. Her day was not boring. She had the shoot range section in the morning, then came food and maybe TV came after that. Maria turned around quickly to face Steve a glare on her face. But her face dropped and she grabbed the side of her rib cage.

'Oww,' Maria mumbled. Steve jumped up and ran towards Maria. Steve held onto her.

'Are you ok?' Steve asked. maria nodded and pushed Steve away.

'I'm fine..' Maria said walking to the bed and sitting down on it. Blood pressure needs to be kept down, stress, bad. Relaxing good, Maria told herself as she took deep breaths.

'Are you sure?' Steve asked again.

'Yes, I'm sure. It's just when you move fast you may feel sharp pains in your side. Don't worry, it's normal,' Maria told him, as he nodded. He walked over to her.

'It's normal?' Steve asked. Maria looked up at him.

'Really yeah, I've being goggling it,' Maria told him. Steve sat down next to her and put his arm around her. With his other hand he stroked Maria's thigh. Maria smiled and snuggled into Steve, resting her head on his shoulder. Steve made circle movement on her thigh

'Steve…' Maria hummed. Steve looked up and saw Maria staring at him, the next thing he knew Maria lips were on his, kissing him passionately.

17 week

Thor, who had finally given up on trying to cook, after about two weeks off trying, looked away from the TV, not understanding any off the science program Bruce and Tony were watching, deep in concentration. They were watching it so they could do some experiment down in the lab, which Tony had tried to explain to Thor. All Thor understood was it involved was blowing some stuff up. Thor heard a grunt from the corridor and looked in the direction of the doorway. Steve came walking in with Maria on his back, in a piggy back ride style.

'I'm pregnant you idiot,' Maria snapped but then kissed him on the neck.

'Yeah, I was just saying that your heavier then I remember,' Steve said.

''OH thanks,' Maria said, looking a little upset.

'I didn't mean to upset you babe,' Steve told her as he carried Maria over to the sofa.

'Isn't carrying Lady Maria like that hurting the baby?' Thor asked. Maria shrugged as Steve sat down on the love seat, putting Maria down behind him.

'No, it feels fine,' Maria said as Steve moved to sit down next to her. 'Anyway my feet were hurting and I needed a rest,'

'You walked from the bed to the door and then started to complain how your feet hurt,' Steve said, making Maria glared at him. She turned around to smile at Thor.

'Have you been to see Jane yet?' Maria asked him happily. Tony smiled. Steve was getting the annoyed and crying Maria and everyone else was getting the happy one. Well, Tony was getting the 'if you don't shut up then I'll cut you' Maria. But everyone else, but Steve got happy smiley Maria, Tony thought to himself.

'No, I am going to see Lady Jane this Friday,' Thor said.

Steve was going to go to work late today, at around 11 am. It was 10 in the morning at the moment. The next hour passed quickly and before Maria knew it Steve was at work running late to get home and Maria was climbing into band wanting to get some sleep. She looked at the clock. It read 8pm.

'Why I am going to bed at 8, god,' Maria said, shutting down her work files on her computer and then turning it off. She had a lot of work, even when she wasn't supposed to me at work. Maria rolled onto her side and pulled a pillow to her stomach and leg to get more comfortable.

Maria woke up to a big bang, that shook the whole building.

'What the fuck?' Maria said. Her hand already grabbing her gun on the bed side table. No matter how hard Steve tried Maria was always Agent Hill. She rolled out of bed. Steve was wake and climbing out of bed too.

'It came from downstairs,' Steve said. They bother looked at each other then stepped outside of the room. Natasha was walking down the corridor.

'I think it came from Tony's lab,' Natasha said. The made there way down, meeting Clint and Thor on the way to the lab.T hey got down to the lab. The glass from the door was smashed and a thick cloud of grey smoke filled the air. They all coughed as they moved into the lab.

'Tony? Bruce?' Clint called out. There was a grunt from the right. The smoke slowly cleared as Jarvis out on the air vents. The ceiling had fallen in and the lab was a mess. There was rubble everywhere. There was another grunt and a cough. Steve and Thor moved over to the pile of rubble.

'Tony?' Steve asked.

'Yeah… (cough)… I'm in … here,' Tony breathed out.

'Ok, don't worry were going to get you out,' Steve said. There was another cough.

'Hurry, the rubble… is…. Crushing my… chest,' Tony panted. There was another cough. Bruce slowly pulled himself up from behind the sofa. Maria rushed over to him and helped him up. He had a few cuts and bruises on him and was covered in dust.

'You ok? Not going to green out on us,' Maria said and Bruce just nodded. His skin was a little green and the green shone in his eyes, but he was doing well to keep the other guy down.

'Keep calm Friend Stark,' Thor said. They moved parts of the rubble slowly an Found Tony, half conscious, half unconscious. They pulled the rest of the rubble of his legs. They were about to pulled the large part of the ceiling rock off of Tony's chest.

'OWW! Wait,' Tony shouted, making him gasped for air. Steve and Thor stopped pulling the piece of rubble off of Tony.

'Ok, on the count of three,' Steve said and Tony nodded.

'One… Two… Three,' Steve said and then they lifted the piece up. Tony grunted in pain.

'What happened?' Natasha asked grabbing the first aid kit and cleaning Bruce up. Tony laid on he fall, blinking slowly.

'Erm… we…I …erm,' Tony began, up his eyes started to close. There was a loud smacking noise.

'Oww,' Tony shouted.

'Well, keep your eyes open then. Now slip it out,' Maria said rubbing her hand from slapping Tony on the face.

'It was… an experiment and it…went wrong… and blew up,' Tony said quickly, then regretting it by having a coughing fit. Bruce pushed Natasha away from him and walked over to Tony. He knelt down next to the billionaire. Bruce pressed his hands lighting on Tony's right ribs. Tony flinched.

'Oww, that hurt, Tony said closing his eyes. Bruce ignored his science bro.

'Stop being a selfish bastard and let me feel your ribs,' Bruce said, getting annoyed with Tony. Tony opened his eyes and looked at him in shock.

'Did you just call me a selfish bastard?' Tony asked.

'Probable,' Bruce said, with a shrugged. Tony laughed but then regretted, as he cried out in pain, tears filled his eyes.

'It's ok,' Bruce said, he then pressed against Tony's rib, making the man wince in pain.

'You have about…two…three…four cracked ribs,' Bruce said running his hand over Tony's rib cage.

'We need to get you to the hospital,' Steve said about to help Tony up.

'I'm fine,' Tony protested, shrugging Steve off him and sat up. He winced in pain at the quick movement though. He head span little too. Steve ignored Tony's struggling and help him get up slowly. Steve, Bruce and Clint took the very annoying Tony to the hospital, while Thor, Natasha and Maria stayed at home. Tony was on living room arrest now by Bruce. He was not allowed to go anywhere but the living room, kitchen area and his own bedroom. After they had got to the hospital the doctor said Tony had four broken ribs and had a mild concussion.

**Hey, so sorry for the late update I've been really busy with my other fanfic and real life and school life and everything. Sorry, but i hoped you liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon, reviews are great. let me know if your still liking this story or not**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 20 weeks

Maria and Tony sat next to each other on the sofa watching TV, sharing a bowl of popcorn. They had somehow become 'friends' over the past few weeks. And when I say 'friends' it was more like 'I deal with being within the same room as you and not wanting to punch you in the face' friends. It was mostly because Tony has to say in the living room all the time because of his injury and Bruce. Maria was pregnant and off work, so she normally stayed in the living room too. Steve was supposed to be back by now he was on a mission with the Avengers, minus Tony. Maria had an appointment at the doctors. Just the normal check-up and the time when you find out the sex of the baby. They hadn't really talked about if they waned to find out the sex or wait until the birth, with Steve being at SHIELD and on mission with the Avengers it was hard to talk about stuff like that.

Maria sat there and looked at her watch. She sighed and then took a handful of popcorn. Tony was trying to get the popcorn to land in his mouth. Maria threw one of the popcorn and sit him in the head, causing the popcorn he had thrown up in the air not to land in his mouth. About ten minutes later the elevator down opened to reveal a tired looking Captain America, an angry looking scientist, two assassins who both had blood on them and bruises forming and a miserable god. Maria turned around.

'Oh hi,' she said as she dropped her right hand which had a handful of popcorn in it, while her left hand carried the whole bowl. Tony's head popped up from behind the kitchen counter. He glared at Maria, popcorn in his hair and then turned to the group.

'What happened here?' Clint asked. Maria looked at Tony and they both smirked.

'We were having a popcorn fight, not a big deal. But I want a rematch,' Tony said pointing at Maria. She shrugged and made her way over to Steve. He smiled at her.

'Get changed before we go to the doctors, plus everyone else, you smell of sweat,' Maria said, stuffing the handful of popcorn into her mouth.

'Sexy,' Clint said sarcastically. Maria looked at him. 'Go get changed now,' Maria ordered.

'Yes ma'am,' Steve said, smiling at her, a little turned on by the focus of Maria.

'Can't help it, battling robot army and everything. Saving the world, gonna get a bit smelly,' Clint mumbled as he walked down the corridor to get changed. Steve looked at Maria, who just pulled him along to their floor.

'Now get dress, quick march,' Maria said, kicking Steve gently on the bum pushing him into the bathroom. Steve turned his head and gave her a cheeking grin.

'No,' Maria said. 'We need to talk anyway.'

'Aww... about what anyway?' Steve asked.

'About the scan today,' Maria said as Steve walked into the bathroom going to get cleaned up.

'What about it?' Steve asked as the water started to run.

'Do you want to know the sex of the baby or not?' Maria asked getting some clothes for Steve to up on.

'It's up to you honey,' Steve said. He came out of the bathroom moments later, drying his face with the towel. Maria passed him the clean clothes.

'I don't want to know,' Maria mumbled, and Steve nodded.

'Then we won't find out the sex of the baby then today,' Steve said pulling on his top and jeans.

'Nice butt,' Maria said as he turned around trying to find his shoes. Steve blushed deeply and pulled his jeans up fully so Maria couldn't see his boxers. He smiled at her ad pulled his shoes on. He then pulled her into a hug. She tensed a little. Steve was used to her always tensing up when someone touched her. She relaxed and hugged Steve back.

* * *

They got back from the scan. Everything was fine. Maria's blood pressure was slowly going down. which was good for the baby and Maria. She was also eating healthy and the baby was growing fine. Maria walked into their bedroom and laid down on the king size bed. She sighed and then rolled onto her side hugging the pillow between her legs. Steve walked over to her and laid down next to her. He rolled onto his side so he could curl up towards her. Maria smiled, while Steve rubbed circles on her stomach.

'Your being born into a crazy family you know,' Steve whispered. Maria frowned at him and then realized that Steve was talking to the baby. Ok was that wired? Maria asked herself. Steve rubbed Maria's belly gently, she pushed herself slowly into Steve.

'Your mums fantastic by the way,' Steve said. Maria chuckled.

'It's wired to talk to the baby,' Maria mumbled.

'No it's not.' Steve said 'You better watch out of your aunt Natasha, she is one to watch,' Steve mumbled. Maria raised an eyebrow. 'But she isn't as badass as your mother,' Steve added knowing Maria wanted to hear that answer. Maria smiled, letting Steve continue.

'Your uncle Tony is-'

'A jackass,' Maria mumbled. Steve chuckled.

'Uncle Tony is a genius, but he is very annoying. Your mother beat him up once, with only one hand. Which is bad because we don't want any violence. But is shows you shouldn't get on the wrong side of your mother,' Steve said.

'Plus your father is a sweet kind person and if you're a baby boy then I want you to grow up like your daddy. A gentleman, threats women like they should be treated and just be all around awesome,' Maria whispered, her eyes closed. Steve smiled at her and kissed Maria on the neck.

'You know...' Maria started. 'Before we left to the scan today... you-' Maria was cut off by Steve's lips. Maria smiled, Steve knew what she was going to say.

**I know, a bit ooc for Maria, but I wanted to get it in the little moment between Maria and Steve about talking to the baby. Hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve woke at around 6 o'clock. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and got dressed into his running thing. He did it very quietly as his pregnant wife slept peacefully in their bed. She had one hand over her head and the over on her baby bump. Steve smiled at her then walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He got into the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. He walked out onto the city of New York. He ran towards central park. Every day he would try and go for a run around central park and if he thought that Maria would still be asleep when he gets back, he would get her a bagel for breakfast. He ran around the par, it was about 7 am now, there weren't many people in the park, just a few runners. At around 7:30 he went to get a bagel and then went back to the Stark Tower. He climbed up to their room and stepped inside. Maria was still fast asleep on the bed. Steve put the bagel on the bedside table and walked over to the bathroom to get a shower. Five, four, three, two, one.

'Thank you,' Maria mumbled with a smile. Steve turned, he knew Maria would wake up within five seconds of putting the bagel on the bedside table with her good sense of smell, being an assassin you had to.

'Your welcome,' Steve said and then climbed into the shower.

Maria eat the bagel and then looked down at her very noticeable baby bump. Her cat women suit was folded on the chair next to her desk. She looked at it then at her bump again. She stood up and walked over to the desk.

When Steve climbed out of the shower, all clean and fresh, he didn't expect to Maria sat on the bed in her black bra and pants. The cat women suit looking like it had been thrown violently onto the floor. Steve smiled, apologetically at her. He walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

'Hey, are you ok?' Steve asked. Maria shook her head.

'Stupid tight cat women suit and bloody baby bump. Can't get the zipper up,' Maria said. Steve pulled her close, hugging her and stroking her back gently.

'Hey, its ok. You'll fit into it after the baby comes. Don't worry,' Steve shushed. Maria nodded.

'I am pretty big,' Maria said with a sniffle. Steve pulled away just enough so he could wipe away the tears rolling down her face. Maria rubbed her eyes and then straighten up.

'I don't know what's wrong with me,' Maria said, then went into agent Hill mode.

'It's ok, it's just hormones,' Steve told her. She nodded then got up. Steve got up to stand too.

'Coulson is back from his mission. He spent a little longer on the mission than he planned too. I'm going to go see him today,' Maria told Steve. She walked over to the walk in wardrobe and looked at the clothes she had brought with Pepper.

'I think that'll be good. I bet Coulson would love to see you,' Steve said pulling on some boxers underneath the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

'I bet he fainted when he found out about that there is going to be a little Captain America running around the place,' Maria said. Steve chuckled. She looked at the dress Pepper had pick. She didn't really want to wear it. She was more off a jeans type of girl. She pulled on some leggings and a dark blue top, and her leather jacket. She walked out of the wardrobe.

'What do you think?' Maria asked turning around slowly so Steve could see all of it.

'Gorgeous,' Steve said with a smile. Maria pulled at face at him and he laughed pulling on his own top. She grabbed her gun and holder off of her desk. She put it on her leg, on show. She then walked to the door which Steve held open for her. She walked out Steve following her. They walked down the corridor hand in hand. Steve sighed as she clicked here gun in place. She was always Agent Hill.

Maria walked out of the jet and into the helicarrier. She walked down the corridor a few Agents glancing up at her. She glared at them and they quickly looked down, not wanting to get shot in the face. She walked into the command room to find Coulson sat at one of the chairs at the big table, filling in a report for the mission he has just been on. Coulson felt someone watching him and looked up. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, he had a smile on his face when he saw Maria stood at the other end of the table. He saw the baby bump and jumped up.

'Hello, and wow your big,' Coulson said..

'Not a good idea to say that. Clint said that just the other day and he is sadly now dead,' Maria said. Coulson chuckled and walked over to her. He brought her into a hug, which she returned to her best friend.

'So when you due?' Coulson asked.

'I got another four month. And I'm not that big,' Maria said looking down at her bump, while Coulson smiled.

'How are you and Steve?' Coulson asked pulling out a chair for Maria.

'I am capable of sitting down Phil,' Maria told him. Coulson stepped back and sat down. Maria sat down next to him.

'Just helping,' Coulson said. Maria looked at him. 'Sorry,' He said lifting his hands up in defense. Maria shrugged.

'So how are you and Steve?' Coulson asked.

'We doing fine thanks,' Maria said with a smile, which Coulson returned.

'it's good to see that you are,' Coulson said and Maria rolled her eyes.

'You just saying that because your jealous I stole your precious Captain away from you,' Maria commented raising an eyebrow at Agent Coulson, who just laughed. 'It's true though,' Maria said however Coulson ignored her.

'So how did Steve react when you told him about…' Coulson trailed off gesturing to Maria's stomach. 'Did he faint?' Coulson asked. Maria sighed.

'No…He….He just got confused and it ended up with me shouting at him, it was all very confusing and I can't remember all off it, I calm down and ignored the stupid thing that Steve had said but it ended up with me talking about Tony's boxers,' Maria said and Coulson burst out laughing. 'But other than that, yeah… he was over the moon,' Maria said, while Coulson took a deep breath. 'Bet you can't wait to look after the little Captain.' Maria said. Maria could tell Coulson was slightly blushing because of her train eye.

Fury came walking in with his black leather coat.

'You brunt down the big ben!' Fury shouted, walking over to Coulson and Maria. Fury nodded to Maria, which she nodded back to and then turned his glare to Coulson sat next to her.

'It was a miss understanding,' Coulson said.

'With what?!' Fury snapped but before he could say anything else Coulson replied…

'With the bomb… sir,' Coulson added. Maria held back a smirk and kept her face straight not looking at Coulson. Fury glared hard at Coulson.

'You know how much we had to pay to build it back up again. You know what we had to cover up because of you, I had to tell the Queen and the parliament that it wasn't a terrorist attack,' Fury snapped at Coulson, anger bubbling up inside him. Coulson looked at Maria but the look on her face was 'Go on, you're doing fabulous,' look so he turned back to Fury.

'Yes sir, I understand the damaged caused,' Coulson said. Fury glared at Coulson, hands on hip.

'Of course you understand,' Fury mumbled, looking at the little smirk that was on Maria' face. 'Stop chatting and get back to work before I fire your ass' Fury said turning on his wheel.

'I doubt you would fire Coulson,' Maria mumbled. Fury came to a stop and slowly turned around. Maria looked at him as if to say 'I dare you, get me angry and I'll probable kill you' look.

'It's good to see you again Hill,' Fury said then walked out of the room. Some of the other agents in the room let out a sigh, one letting out a low whistle. Maria looked back at Coulson and the both smirked.

'You blew up the Big Ben?' Maria asked as the same time Coulson said.

'You just own Fury,' They both started laughing together.

'By the time Maria got back from SHEILD everyone was tucking into takeaway pizza from the pizza takeaway shop down the road. She walked over to them and took one look at the pizza and gagged. Steve smiled at her but her face dropped and she ran out the room. Everyone looked up as she ran from the room. Steve quickly got up running after her. Maria threw up in the nearest bathroom, one she found out she was pregnant in. She leaned back and flushed the chain.

'Need a mint,' Steve asked slowly walking in. He held out a mint and she took it. Steve took both of her hands into his and helped her up.

'Do you want anything to eat then?' Clint asked from the living room floor as Steve and Maria walked back in. Maria shrugged.

'Maybe, just not pizza,' Maria said.

'Then what do you want.' Tony asked, who had been forced to clean up the pizza boxes by Pepper. Maria shrugged again.

'Pasta?' Natasha asked.

'No,' Maria relied.

'Cake?' Tony asked.

'No,'

'A sandwich,'

'No,'

'Poptarts,'

'No,'

'Jacket potato?' Steve asked.

'No….wait… oh yes,' Maria said, turning and walking over to the open kitchen. Tony rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little.

'Pregnant women and their cravings,' Tony mumbled, grabbing the rest of his chips from the now clean table and making his way over to the sofa, to sit next to Bruce.

**Hi, so sorry for the late update, I have been really busy with my other story and trying to get this one and the other one finished. I'm sorry for the late update, I really am. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and if you could... PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
